leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Dharma, the Enlightened Master
Dharma, the Enlightened Master is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Every 10 points grants Dharma crowd control reduction. At maximum good karma, Dharma gains an additional 10% crowd control reduction for a total of 30% crowd control reduction. |description3 = Every 10 points grants Dharma . At maximum bad karma, Dharma gains an additional for a total of . |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | crowd control reduction and bonus ability power}}. }} }} Dharma releases an energy sphere from her palm, dealing magic damage to all enemy units hit while healing herself and all allied champions hit. She gains 10 good karma if the first champion it hits is an ally and 10 bad karma if it's an enemy. |description2 = Increases Enlightened Palm's healing. At maximum good karma, allies hit gain bonus and for 2 seconds. |description3 = Increases Enlightened Palm's damage. At maximum bad karma, enemies hit are for 2 seconds. |leveling = * | }} * | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % |range = 950 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | magic damage and heals for . }} }} Dharma jumps to a target location after a delay and strikes the ground with her fist, dealing magic damage and enemies hit while granting bonus attack and movement speed to herself and nearby allied champions for 3 seconds. She gains 5 good karma for each allied champion other than herself in the impact radius and 5 bad karma for each enemy champion in the radius. |description2 = Increases Diving Strike's bonus movement speed and stun duration. At maximum good karma, enemies hit are instead of stunned. |description3 = Increases Diving Strike's damage and bonus attack speed. At maximum bad karma, enemies hit have reduced and for 3 seconds. |leveling = * | }} * | }} * %| %}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = | | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | magic damage, stuns for seconds and grants % bonus attack and movement speed. }} }} Dharma shields a target allied champion for 5 seconds. While the shield holds, the ally's next spell or basic attack against an enemy champion or monster consume the shield to deal bonus magic damage. Dharma gains 15 good karma if the shield breaks and 15 bad karma if the shield is consumed. |description2 = Increases Sanctity's shield strength. At maximum good karma, the shield will refresh if consumed, but cannot be consumed a second time. |description3 = Increases Sanctity's bonus damage. If the shield is consumed by a spell at maximum bad karma, the spell's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds. If the shield is consumed by a basic attack at maximum bad karma, the ally's autoattack timer is reset. |leveling = * | }} * | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | and grants bonus damage. }} }} Dharma creates a circular barrier at a target location after a delay. The barrier destroys all projectiles that hit it from the outside and acts as impassable terrain for enemy units in both directions. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} Dharma banishes a target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and causing it to be untargetable but unable to act while taking additional magic damage as long as it's banished. The duration increases for each champion and large monster kill the target has gotten since the last time it was banished. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = * | % AP)}}}} per kill)}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 475 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | . }} }} Change Log bonus and to allies for 2 seconds. * Diving Strike ** Now only generates good karma for allies in the impact radius. ** Good karma no longer increases bonus attack speed. ** Good karma now increases stun duration. ** Max good karma no longer grants on-hit heal to allies. ** Max bad karma effect moved to max good karma. ** Bad karma no longer increases stun duration. ** Bad karma now increases bonus attack speed. ** Max bad karma now reduces and by for 3 seconds. * Sanctity ** Karma gain increased to 15 from 10. 31/8: * General ** Created }}